


岛田半藏的情与死

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, just want to write a history for Hanzo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi
Summary: Pour mon âme sœur“我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。”





	岛田半藏的情与死

他这辈子去过很多地方，每在一个国家潜行就换一个假名；他做过国王、逃犯、主公和浪人，假扮过发牌员、调琴师和纹身工作者；他结过一次婚，妻子在将孩子养大成人之后，像是不愿给他添麻烦般适时死去；他的心脏搭了六根桥，像六弦琴般，忧郁的记忆轻轻拨动便震颤有声；从特工前线退隐后，他收养了一匹濒死的狼崽，为他放哨，陪他打猎；他喜欢坐在院前的摇椅上，手指插在白狼的背毛，深沉的目光望向天际，回想自己一生中犯下的数不胜数的谋杀事迹，其中仅有一件，令他心生悔意。

 

公平

十三岁的夏天，父亲找来久负盛名的兵器铸造师，用等量的金属为兄弟两人打造了不同的兵器。  
公平——宗次郎说。于是这句话，还有用来给金属称重的天平，构成了岛田半藏对父亲的记忆。  
父亲心中可有一副专门衡量感情的天平？半藏在心中诘问。但这种凄凄艾艾的心绪与武家长男应有的心胸相去甚远，所以他强迫自己忘了。  
半藏天生早慧，此种“智慧”因为他的胜负心而区分于源氏的聪敏和灵性，令人望而生畏。他似乎在有自我意识开始就严格控制自己的生活，包括有益无害的饮食、作息，平静的情绪，以及无休止的训练。他的弓箭随着年龄增长而不断变得沉重，不变的是令他肩臂肌骨感到略微压力的程度。相较于他，源氏则显得尤为可亲，他热烈嘈杂得如同夏日焰火，柔软时像牡丹饼，永远使人欣悦放松。源氏喜欢——渴求着和人建立联系，对于每个人的感情远远称不上忠贞但是绝对真心。他们截然相反，但不曾感到任何间隙。即使能够敏锐察觉到自己不是被家人偏爱的一方，源氏是他苛刻固执的生活中的唯一包容。半藏时常想，但如果他们不共享一个姓氏，他不知道这份包容还存不存在。  
两人都忠诚于自己的选择，尽管，虽不绝对，每个人的生命都听从了自然规律的暗示。

父亲始终在强调公平，是避免暴露内心弱点而故意为之也说不定。他其实对自己是否偏袒某一儿女并不自信。倘若只是普通人家，这种人间常情倒也不足挂齿，但太多双眼睛窥察着首领的一举一动，长袖善舞者在思考应该讨好哪位少主的欢心。为了宗族和谐，他必须压抑自己的情感。  
在有了一定谋身自保能力时，半藏平静地，只身背着弓箭向父亲请求离家远行。他对多余的爱没有渴望，也并非年少自负意图证明自我，只是觉得内心轻松。  
在父亲忧心的目光下，他看见父亲终于凝眉首肯。临行之前，他和源氏最后一次趁人不备悄悄爬到花村临山而建的高塔塔顶。没有年轻人不喜欢高处，但不同的是半藏享受俯视他得到的东西，源氏喜欢仰望他未知的区域。倘若半藏不曾察觉这个区别，他便不知道源氏黏在他背影的目光有多艳羡。可半藏从未想过彻底离开，他每一次离家都是为了归来。

这一年岛田半藏十五岁，源氏十二岁。

 

葬礼

父亲的病情过早终结了半藏的青年时代，他从一个只晓得拉弓放箭的孩子，一夜之间长成了得体的成年人。  
生命的考验在于适时杀死过去的自己，而他永远是优等生。  
那年他十九岁，已经参与过一次智械战争，证明了自己令人忌惮的实力。而源氏尚在读书，自然不适合处理家族庞杂的事务，所以一切发展得理所应当。半藏暂时接管岛田家族，当源氏成年时他需要让出不多不少正好一半家产。  
源氏不顾家族异议考去东大体育部而终于离家，半藏接受家族事业，即使见面，他们也很少有机会再像年少时嬉闹。他不晓得源氏什么时候开始听那些古怪的重金属乐。东京比花村大太多了，源氏新结识的朋友，谈论的街道，他一个也不认得。半藏偶尔会对他的生活与品味冷嘲热讽，实则在表达对兄弟的关注，在请求他的兄弟停留，等一等他——或许。  
二十岁，成年礼。纹身师将沾染颜料的细针刺入他的胸膛，锁骨，在肩胛骨稍作停留，最后从他的小臂收梢，他的肌肉因疼痛和过敏而高高肿起，因为忍痛而咬紧的牙关酸胀难耐，汗水将鬓发黏在耸立颧骨上。他勉强扶着床沿站起身，神思恍惚间突然对上病重的父亲锋利的双目，让他双脚虚软，若不是即时扶住了床沿，他险些跌倒在地。  
他竭尽全力固定打颤的膝盖，喉结浮动着，等待父亲发言。父亲青灰色的消瘦脸庞上，那犹如厉鬼般的狰狞神情早已无迹可寻，仿佛一阵错觉。他的目光变得慈爱，命令半藏去温泉泡洗身体，好让刺青固色。半藏咬紧白色毛巾，跃进冒着雾气温泉池中，滚烫的热泉从受伤的千百创孔涌入他的躯体，他默声仰高脖颈。鲜血溶进池水，他的皮肤起了一片粉色的疹子，但很快消失不见。  
诞生日当天，他站在族人的目光前，终于看到了巨龙。在此前一天，他平静地站在父亲的灵柩前，源氏的抽噎声仿佛在离他很远的地方，他眼睁睁看着飘着父亲尸灰的第一滴雨水打皱了胸口的白色纸花，当他抬起头时，又一滴雨水滴入他的左眼眶。

而现在，这滴雨水终于缓缓落地。

 

婚礼

在最初，掌管家族比他想象中艰辛；但之后很快变得得心应手。  
父亲离去后的第二个春天，半藏听从家老的说媒，与第二次见面的妻子结了婚。  
夫人属世交家族的千金，文雅贤良的妙龄佳人，陪嫁是北部的地块。姿容端丽清秀，若非要挑些缺点无非是少了些生气和特色，与历代岛田氏夫人并无太大区别。但性格中那份天然的敏感则与他不谋而合，听闻半藏喜静之后，她悄悄地紧掩心扉，一生绝不多言半句。她食量很小，两人吃饭时，她就单手托着钴蓝底镶金边的骨瓷碗，用一双银筷子专心挑米粒吃。她的碗只比手心大一点点，脸只比手大一点点。以至于每次半藏看见她时都会如同初见时内心惊叹：世间怎么会有这么纤细的人，当真像玻璃柜里的瓷偶一样洁白脆弱。  
婚礼当天，源氏坐在他身侧，难得没有发出声音，成年迫近后他在家族场合时常陷入僵死的沉默。而半藏则终究因为人生喜事而难得柔和了面颊和唇角。婚礼结束后，安顿好妻子那边，他带着源氏一个一个认识生意场熟人。居然也有劝源氏多话的时候。他心想。等到源氏接手一半家业时，他给他的那一半可以比父亲留给他的多一半。他始终不解父亲为什么不向四方扩大势力。花村以外的疆域大得他摸不到边际，这让他兴奋，也让他恐惧。  
源氏成人礼当天，岛田历任家主的画像中第一次出现双继承人的合影。源氏穿着贴身甲胄，身背肋差，双手抵着武士刀刀覃假势拔剑，背对双龙壁画盘坐着。突出而锋利的护颈使他不得不高昂起下巴，双目圆睁，睥睨着作画者。在把画像挂在墙上前，半藏盯着画里陌生的弟弟很久。他紧绷的肢体动作和罕见的冷峻神情，仿佛并非披盔戴甲，而是随时准备解枷赴死的囚徒。  
僵持数天后，在听从半藏指令而接受一半家业的少主源氏，最后一次跑回校园办理休学手续。手续理应繁琐，但他办得很简单，没有任何拖沓。他依然付了五年的宿舍租金，为了放置他的衣物，为了维持他留下来的生活状态。运动衫、蛇形滑板和游戏碟片堆在木地板上。即使他心知肚明自己不复归来。  
半藏坐着车里，看见源氏走出校门前朝着球场和他挥手告别的人摆了摆手。  
“这下我们都做了牺牲。”源氏说。  
“不要拿你的喜好标准来衡量我，源氏。我不觉得这是牺牲。”半藏说，“我知道自己该走什么路。是你的觉悟来得太晚了。”  
他看见源氏垂在腿侧的指尖抽搐了一下，旋即捏紧了袖口。他启开双唇，理应该设身处地安慰几句，但是他不知道该说什么。这种感觉不是平静，而是彻底的无感，疲倦，麻木不仁。

这一年岛田半藏二十三岁，源氏二十岁。

 

牺牲

拥有兄弟姐妹的痛苦，是经常被拿出来对比。尤其当其中一个格外出色时。  
在从前，当考验只有武技和身法时，各有所长的两人从不会有这种烦恼；将家产转交兄弟前，半藏也无数次忧心过这种情况。他以家弟经验不足为缘由，委托家老予以厚待。他知道凭源氏的过人天赋和社交手腕，他会做出一番成绩。他以为他们之间的差别，外界的目光，都不会影响兄弟之间的感情；他高估了自己的耐性，错估了源氏会配合他的全部想法。当源氏深感画地为牢、身陷囹圄，一点点丧失家老的厚望时，他那日益膨胀的野心——曾经支持他熬过无数苦难日子的胜负心，终于在他登顶时展开反噬。一半的势力不能够支持他维稳目前的势力，更毋宁说扩张岛田的版图。他站在属于他的山峰远眺，永远、永远都有更高的山峰，更庞大的势力，更强的人。他生命中最不想要的事就是触摸到天花板。  
他的身后永远都有眼睛盯着他的背影，那些供奉着他的人，在等待着他的侍奉。侍奉一旦开始就像上了发条般不可抑制。这就是狼群之首的悲哀。  
每当他内心开始觊觎源氏那一半时，父亲的话犹如警钟越顶。

如果说二十五岁之前，从未遇挫的岛田半藏是野心勃勃，经历家族势力短暂下落后，他变得阴鸷多疑，反复无常。他的话更少，脚步更快，杀人更果决。他深沉的目光时常写满郁躁和不安（他总是低着头，试图掩盖这一点）。他走过的地方，所有人都会敛起笑意，时间仿佛就此停滞。他时常从噩梦中惊醒，只有妻子知道，他在睡梦中和已故的父亲争吵。  
妻子验出身孕后，为了不影响她休息，他从主卧搬到了父亲的房间。  
从家老口中得知源氏的酗酒问题时，他开始闪现出精神疾病的恶兆。他时常感觉父亲的魂魄仍逗留在家宅之中，用那个令他双膝打颤的恐怖神情看着他，责难他身为家主的不称职，责难他无法给下一任继承人做出首领的榜样的无能。这些问题最终都会落在源氏与他的不和。  
他时常找上源氏，劝说他接受自己的路。但结果往往只是消磨彼此的耐性。源氏越长越高，和需要后天不断努力的他不同，源氏天生身材结实，半藏能够感受到弟弟不再依赖于他的庇佑。源氏的双眸越来越冷傲、浑浊，那是父亲的眼神。他背着手绕着房屋缓缓踱步，是父亲的姿态。  
他开始恐惧。恐惧促使他听信佞语，做了最不该做的事。  
因为恐惧被兄弟背叛，他预先背叛了兄弟。  
源氏的血从口鼻喷薄而出，瞬间染红了细雨浇湿的夜樱瓣。从此半藏不再敢直视樱花。  
在意识到自己做了什么时，他的双手撕扯着头发，乌丝像暴雨般倾落。家老们只怔愣片刻，便遣散了年轻的家仆。半藏坐在原地等待眼泪流干，神情恍惚地走到卧室去，推开了门。  
妻子温顺的背影藏在被微暗灯火映照得熠熠发光的绸缎里。在听到开门声时，那团潜光暗影颤抖得如同枝梢上最后一片落叶。  
“不要过来。”她用气声说。

这一年岛田半藏二十八岁，源氏二十五岁。

 

延续

自杀、发疯还是皈依宗教？（1）  
家族旁枝趁虚借势谋反，逼他即刻退位时，他只感到疲惫。妻子即将临产，而不流血的变革总是好的，只要不流血——有人嘲笑半藏在弑亲之后变得胆小懦弱。抱着此类种种想法，遣散家佣前，他委托唯一可信任的亲眷送妻回家。他不敢问，妻子不语，于是终究不敢与她见上最后一面。  
他简单收拾了行李，从源氏的房间中找到几件他珍爱的物件。一叠唱片，因为多次沾染手泽而有了主人的温度。源氏死后，他才意识到自己并不了解兄弟的世界。他以为源氏的爱是肤浅而广远的，但其实并不尽然。那些手足间赖以为荣的、将他们区分开来的差别，终究变成了尖锐的刺，最终隔开了他们两人。  
在躲避追杀的羁旅路途，他听着源氏珍爱的音乐，翻阅他收藏的图画集，当他翻到源氏夹着书签那一页时，才意识到斯人已远逝。但好奇心侵占了他的悲伤。  
来到陌生境地时，为了隐藏身份而不得不更换头面。于是他学着那些年轻乐队的青年剪短长发，推平两鬓，发现发根已经成片变灰。他尝试过抽烟，大麻，尝试那些他曾经嗤之以鼻的成瘾恶习，大多令他兴趣寥寥，浅尝辄止。他突破了内心的防线，但觉得这些仍旧是三流东西的想法不曾改变。他走过俄罗斯、布拉格、印度，异乡的语言逐一在他的舌尖滚过。先后做过发牌官，纹身学徒和调琴师，这样他因久经杀戮而老迈多伤的双手就显得不那么不合常理。  
此前从未想过，他在假的身份中寻找真我。  
这一年半藏三十二岁。如果这是源氏梦想的生活，他已经代替源氏这样生活三年有余。他将纹身针浸在消毒水中，望着针尖漂起的淡血，想起了妻子。如果她如预期生产，他的孩子已经三岁了。那是半藏人生记忆开始的年纪。  
于是他返身回到了日本。也许兄弟之间的差别在于，对于半藏来说，归乡既是诅咒，也是真正的解脱。

他从故人的口中得知妻子在生产后便辞家离开了，携着儿子和为三两个忠实家仆隐居在家老友善提供的住处。他望着那称不上破旧狭小但远远无法与过去宅邸相比的楼阁，想到他娇弱纤细得能揣进口袋的妻子，内心泛起凄楚。事实上比他表现得更坚强。  
妻子的和服从友禅染的绫罗绸料换成了纯色桑麻，常年系在肩背的揽袖带让她的后背微微前弓，露出一截骨瘦的小臂。她坐在后院的桥上歇息，凭栏朝着水池缓缓抛洒鱼食。观赏游鱼夺食成了她每天的消遣。不难预料，当她抬头看见半藏的身影时，手里的鱼食盒瞬间整个打翻在水池里，平静的死水激起半尺水花。  
半藏勾了勾唇角：“你在害怕，还是等待这一天？”妻子颤抖着，最终抱住他痛哭不止。半藏抚摸着她的头发，目光落进缤纷的秋日庭院，依然没有眼泪。  
“他叫什么？”当妻子准备拉开纸门时，半藏突然抓住他的手问道。在午阳的温和映照下，她的面颊肌肤透出秋叶根部那一点微妙的红色，他突然发现她美得令人屏息。她年轻时或许更美，但他已经回忆不起来了，那时候他的心被其他事情占据着。  
“我叫他龙哉。”她说，旋即垂下了头：“如果你觉得没有疑问的话……”  
“这是个好名字。”他打断道。

 

救赎

他上了年纪后，尤其当他有了儿子时，眼里那股锐气变得温和起来。服侍过三代岛田家主的年迈家仆对他挂起了崇敬的微笑。有人说龙哉的性格和外表很像他，但遗承了母亲温柔的眉眼，笑起来时让人想起幼时的源氏。但对于半藏来说，龙哉不像他，也不像源氏。龙哉只是龙哉。他还说半藏现在格外像宗次郎，半藏怔愣片刻，方才意识到自己在对待儿子时总是潜意识地模仿着父亲的作风，但不觉得自己像父亲。他深觉不如父亲做得好。不管是抚养子女，还是安顿家族。  
“不要妄自菲薄，家主。只要你愿意，我们会永远服侍您，听从您的差遣。”  
但是半藏拒绝了。在日本短暂停留了一个月后，当院落的红枫一夜盛放时，他再次离开了。一人的逃亡变成了三口人的旅行。  
他不能逗留，但他也不能放弃。龙哉是岛田唯一的继承人。他必须学武，他要守护血脉和亲族。  
在时年三岁的龙哉眼里，他的父亲和乡野间其他孩子的父亲大同小异，他们大多沉默寡言、不苟言笑，严厉而慈爱，有扎人的胡须、宽阔的肩膀和灵巧有力的双手。至于家族、父亲的过去、职业甚至姓名，三岁的孩子并不好奇这些。  
龙哉见过父亲的眼泪。在他趁母亲不备把昆布贴在下颌，模仿他的黑得发亮的胡须时，他第一次看见父亲的一行眼泪顺着眼角皱纹流下来，被他若无其事地假借整理发丝而擦干。  
源氏喜欢什么就把自己变成什么，他小时候模仿过父亲那样微微弓着腰，背手走路的姿态，模仿过半藏粗声粗气地咬文嚼字讲话；长大后模仿摇滚偶像给自己染了一头绿发，兴致勃勃地穿上时髦的宽松帽衫。在半藏制止他时，他的目光显得很落寞。如果不和爱的人变成一个样子，那他的爱则变得悬而未决，无处安放。  
所以后来，禅雅塔爱众生，他也爱。

三十三岁那年重拾弓箭做雇佣兵营生。余下的大部分时间，他们一边忙着躲避追捕，一边负责指导龙哉射箭。半藏给他讲故事，讲源平纷争、战国将相、幕末维新，讲宫本武藏和佐佐木小次郎。讲他们的家族，南北神龙，讲他骁勇善战的父亲。  
半藏站在龙哉身后，望着他束起的黑发和矫健挺拔的背影。龙哉照他的指导，将弓拉满，下颌高昂，眸光浮现着属于少主的威严。他拉满弓弦，闪着寒光的箭矢指向东方，那是花村的方向。  
他还没有做好讲述他弑亲历史的准备，但他知道早晚他要开口。但他害怕儿子的反应。

三十八岁那年，他只身返回花村时见到了源氏。  
同年，他领着源氏去见龙哉。当天夜晚，他将十年前的细节悉数倾诉一空，惴惴不安地等待龙哉的回应。但龙哉只是锁眉沉默。  
我们都难以接受亲人是罪人的事实。

四十岁，他跟着龙哉和源氏加入了特工组织。四十五岁，龙哉满十六岁，妻子像是完成了使命后再不愿给他添麻烦般感染了重疾，同年冬天在他的怀里病逝。她怎么能，她为什么这么体贴入微？半藏悲叹着将她厚葬，在葬礼上他嘱咐龙哉以后将他葬在她的墓畔。

他对妻子称不上真心，但是绝对忠贞。

 

交接

四十九岁，半藏从前线退伍。他仍能端起沉重的弓箭，但有时候一根刺青针道重量就足以让他脱力颤抖。

龙哉已经做好准备了，他从滚热的温泉水池中走出来，粉色的年轻皮肤上，家族刺青鲜活欲振。  
岛田半藏忍不住回想起他二十岁那一年，父亲将双龙交托给他时的恐怖神色——那困扰他多年的疑问，如今设身解读，不过是骄傲、解脱、悲凄和嫉妒。一瞬间的心死与情生，回忆和憧憬，复杂的感情几乎撕裂胸口。他的姓氏，他的荣誉，他的武器，他的龙，他横贯一生的诅咒和祝福。所有曾经属于他的东西，所有代表他的东西，都将一毫一厘地离他远去。他还没来得及做好改变身份的心理准备，脚底便感到一阵飘忽，两条巨龙从他的体内盘出，在他的耳边用龙语诉说告别。这感觉好像缓慢地抽丝剥茧，他还没来得及回应，心口一阵锐利的刺痛让他捂紧胸口。  
吞噬他吧，他多希望他的肉身能化为龙的一部分！  
连续昼夜的刺青工作和暴烈的情感耗干了他的精力，他脚步虚浮、呼吸急促，在巨龙定格成龙哉臂膀上的刺青上时，他捂紧胸口跪倒在地上。再醒来时，他发现自己正躺在病床上。  
“心脏架桥……我现在也属于半个机械人了吧。”他对守在床畔的源氏调笑说道。  
他们终于如释重负，谈起了缺失了彼此的那一段漫长人生。  
“我要走了，哥哥。”源氏的声纹依然定格在二十五岁那一年，“禅雅塔圆寂前，告诉我要独自踏上旅途，看见众生寻索答案。我想在他圆寂的那一刻，他在世界某处必将获得新生。”他顿了顿，“你要和我一起走吗？”  
“也许以后。”他的拒绝很委婉，“现在我想停下来。”  
“再见了，哥哥。”  
“再见，源氏。”

家老的信飘过远洋传至北欧，请求真龙的继承人回归。  
“我从没去过花村。”龙哉说。“我想在我决定是否拿下它之前，我应该去了解我未曾谋面的故乡。”  
“那里很美。”半藏轻描淡写地回复。   
“我想你能和我一起？”  
半藏摇了摇头。“让我的龙陪伴你。”  
“可是，”龙哉早有预料地抢话说，“还有很多事你没有教会我。比如……我该如何继续撰写你的历史，在族谱上？”  
“你只管如实写。”半藏微笑说道，“我的父亲在我二十岁时放了手。现在，它是你的家族了。”

 

死亡

他这辈子去过很多地方，每在一个国家潜行就换一个假名。他做过国王、逃犯、主公和浪人，假扮过发牌员、调琴师和纹身工作者；他结过一次婚，妻子在将孩子养大成人之后，像是不愿给他添麻烦般适时死去；他的心脏搭了六根桥，像六弦琴般，忧郁的记忆轻轻拨动便震颤有声；从特工前线退隐后，他收养了一匹濒死的狼崽，为他放哨，陪他打猎；他喜欢坐在院前的摇椅上，手指插在白狼的背毛，深沉的目光望向天际，回想自己一生中犯下的数不胜数的谋杀事迹，其中仅有一件，令他心生悔意。

自杀、发疯还是皈依宗教？他设想过无数个属于自己的结局与死亡，倒卧战场或者，在暗巷横遭暗杀。纳博科夫说生命是无尽黑暗的一道闪光，但他想，死亡是什么？痛楚快如利箭穿过竹林，穿透他的心脏。他听见源氏的告别。  
半藏的视线变得愈加模糊，微微侧过头，一滴泪顺着眼角滚落。他想：死亡是合乎逻辑的强行中断  
别再见了。  
待泪水砸落在草尖，发出扑地一声细响时，卧在地上的白狼警觉地弹了弹尖耳，同时睁开眼睛。它的喉间发出轻声呜咽，温暖的舌头舔舐着半藏垂落的手背。

但摇椅已经停止晃动。

**Author's Note:**

> Pour mon âme sœur
> 
> “我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。  
> 我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
> 我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。  
> 我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。”


End file.
